When The Warrior Cats Discovered Internet Chatting
by xUltimate-Dark-Angelx
Summary: Longtail is in buisness with Barbie? Firestar & Graystripe like kit shows? Sandstorm dyes cats' tails PINK? Millie is a vampire cat! It all happens here in the wonderful world of Internet Chat. :D
1. I Feel Sorry For Sandstorm

Just so you know, I do NOT own Warrior Cats, the Tweenies, High School Musical, Peppa Pig, the Teletubbies, Barbie, OR the Little Vampire. :D  
Yay fer uncopyrighted stuff! LOLOL.  
Yeah, so enjoy. :]

* * *

**When The Warrior Cats Discovered Internet Chatting**

* * *

**KARAOKE_DUDE - **Firestar**  
****Scouting4Stormz - **Sandstorm**  
****ZaCsTrIpE - **Graystripe**  
MILLIE - **Millie (duh)**  
****Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY! - **Hollypaw  
**ZeBarbieCat - **Longtail

* * *

_**KARAOKE_DUDE has signed on**_

KARAOKE_DUDE: OH MA STARCLAN! THIS PLACE ROX! IT MUST BE MAGIC!  
KARAOKE_DUDE: I WONDER WHAT DIS BIG 'CAP LOK' DOES!  
KARAOKE_DUDE: oms** _(A/N: Oh My StarClan)_** i fink it might blow up!! oh. nevermind.

_**Scouting4Stormz has signed on**_

KARAOKE_DUDE: hi there r u from starclan? if so, thankz for this magic!!  
Scouting4Stormz: Wut? No! o_O  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: wat does o_O mean  
Scouting4Stormz: It means Firestar is an idiot. LAWLZ. Don't tell him that!  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: tell who what??  
Scouting4Stormz: HAHA! Good one. Who are you, anyways?  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: srsly, tell who what? by da way, im firestar  
Scouting4Stormz: UUUH..O_O DON'T TELL LONGTAIL I DYED HIS TAIL PINK WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING. I didn't say ANYTHING about Firestar!  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: kk

**ZaCsTrIpE has signed on**

KARAOKE_ DUDE: yo zacstripe!  
ZaCsTrIpE: WHT T!M3 !$ !T? $UMM3R T!M3! _**(A/N: Figure it out for yourself..**__**)**_  
Scouting4Stormz: What is Summer?  
ZaCsTrIpE: ! r3a11y dunn0 ! ju$t g0t !t 0ff h$m2  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: i watched peppa pig yesterday!  
ZaCsTrIpE: tht$ k!t $h0w. da tw33n!3$ !$ a way matu3r3r $h0w!!  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: not true!! teletubbies is!  
ZaCsTrIpE: N0 WaY!!! B311a B3aT$ 1a1a aNY DaY!  
Scouting4Stormz: o__O

_**Scouting4Stormz has signed out**_

_**MILLIE has signed on  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY! has signed on**_

Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: seriously, millie, you need to change your name soon. we have internet now. modern age is growing and you're getting old  
MILLIE: you're right, Hayleypaw...but I used one of these back at my Twoleg home so I'm clearly not THAT old  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: oh hi graystripe and firestar  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: I AM NOT FIRESTAR LULZ LULZ  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: oh PLEASE. i can hear you reading aloud from halfway across the camp.  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: dat iz not me dat is spottedleaf...  
ZaCsTrIpE: 0m$ h! M!11!3! r u chng!n ur nam3??  
MILLIE: I suppose so  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: firestar for starclans sake its not kelisleaf becuz shes on vacation in south america  
KARAOKE_ DUDE: oms you learnt ma secret!!!

_**KARAOKE_MC has signed out**_

MILLIE: OH NO HE DIDN'T. I WANT TO GET MY NAME CHANGED, YOU EVIL-

_**MILLIE has signed out**_

ZaCsTrIpE: u r fabu10u$ b3cuz u g0 ur 0wn way  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: ...seriously, graystripe...you frighten me. what IS hsm2??

_**Scouting4Stormz has signed on**_

Scouting4Stormz: THE CENTRE OF ALL THINGS EVIL AND TWISTED!  
ZaCsTrIpE: 0m$ wut d0 u hav3 ag!n$t h$m2?? ! f!nk !t t3ch3$ k!tz th3 qual!t33$ 0f fr3nd$h!p!!

_**TONY! has signed on**_

Tony!: hi there!  
ZaCsTrIpE: 0M$ aRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH WH0 R U?!  
Tony!: THE LITTLE VAMPIRE. RUN!!  
ZaCsTrIpE: 0m$ u $acrr3d m3 4 1yf ! w!1 n0w cud113 up w!v my b311a t0y!!  
Scouting4Stormz: NOT AGAIN. O_O

_**ZaCsTrIpE has signed out**_

Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: -sigh- hi millie  
Tony!: hi! like my new name?  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: yup. that little vampire joke was superiffic!  
Tony!: but I wasn't joking. Imma vampire. lookit my display pic

_**(2 seconds later)**_

Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: O_O AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

_**Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY! has signed out  
Tony! has signed out  
ZeBarbieCat has signed on**_

ZeBarbieCat: HELLO? Scouting4Stormz can u keep a secret??  
Scouting4Stormz: No.  
ZeBarbieCat: i will tell you anyways. i have a pink tail and earlier barbie came along and asked if i wanted to be her official cat!! i'm having a plastic toy made...modelled on me!! and the best part is...IT POOPS!  
Scouting4Stormz: Wow. Coooool...o__O  
ZeBarbieCat: by da way i ordered five hundred boxes of the plastic me! they'll be here in five seconds!! we can all play together with them!!!  
Scouting4Stormz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Scouting4Stormz has signed out_  
**

**  
THERE HAS BEEN AN ERROR ON INTERNET CHAT. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.**


	2. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Agghh.  
I'm definitely going to continue this in the future, but rather the _not-so-near _future.  
I'm very ill, and I have important exams coming up in about 8 days, so I'm pretty much stressing about it which makes me even more ill.  
So yeah, if you actually want me to continue this…story…then you're going to have to wait a while.  
Sorries -

_xUltimate-Dark-Angelx_


	3. Goodness Sake Barbie Go To Hell

LOL. I had to change the age rating thingy due to language in this chapter. :]  
This one is no way as good (or as long) as the last one. This one was just, basically, done in 5 minutes. I got utterly BORED and decided to catch up with it.  
I'm too busy working on my proper non-fan-fic story.  
So yeah. Here it is. xD

* * *

**When The Warrior Cats Discovered Internet Chatting 2**

* * *

**KARAOKE_DUDE - **Firestar**  
Scouting4Stormz - **Sandstorm**  
Vampcat_Ftw - **Millie**  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY! - **Hollypaw**  
xM!LLZCATx - **Me (A/N: LOLOL. This is actually my screen name thing on MSN…)_****_

* * *

Scouting4Stormz has signed on  
Vampcat_Ftw has signed on

Scouting4Stormz: Seriously…wtf?. I think I hate Longtail. Like, lots.  
Vampcat_Ftw: it was kinda your fault, sandstorm…  
Scouting4Stormz: Whatever. It's Barbie's fault. Everything is Barbie's fault. She can go bang a granny for all I care. She might possibly explode from the impact and then Global Warming will be solved!! -insert long stream of profanities here-  
Vampcat_Ftw: help mee…:

_**  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY! has signed on**_

Vampcat_Ftw: 8DD -snuggle-

Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: kay…hey, whats up with sandy exactly?_****_

xM!LLZCATx has signed on

xM!LLZCATx: Did you just called her 'Sandy'?! SUMMER LOVIN', HAD ME A BLASSTTT  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: Stfu. Who the fuck are you, anyway?  
xM!LLZCATx: Your butt crack. Now be quiet, I was singing. ¬___¬  
Scouting4Stormz: Butt crack? …-insert even longer stream of profanities here-  
xM!LLZCATx: Hell yeah! Hey, did you know I control what you do?  
Vampcat_Ftw: No. Wait, yes. Wait, no. Wait…wut?  
xM!LLZCATx: …

_**  
xM!LLZCATx has signed off  
KARAOKE_DUDE has signed on**_

KARAOKE_DUDE: hey wats a douche bag?  
Vampcat_Ftw: dunno  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: why?  
KARAOKE_DUDE: sum 2leg wearin fake cat ears just ran in2 my den n screamed it in my face…  
Vampcat_Ftw: let's search

_**  
ABOUT 10 SECONDS LATER…**_

Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: WTF?!?!?!?! that girl has ISSUES!!!  
Vampcat_Ftw: wait, what's a vagina?  
KARAOKE_DUDE: …im not 2 sure  
Holleepaw_ALL_da_WAY!: it's a thingy dat girly-cats  
KARAOKE_DUDE: oh. kk._****_

BARBIE_OMFG_I'M_BOOBILICIOUS has just signed on

BARBIE_OMFG_I'M_BOOBILICIOUS: *bangs ur screen* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL FWEE~

**THERE HAS BEEN AN ERROR ON INTERNET CHAT. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.**

**

* * *

**

Meh. Told you.  
Rate it even if you hate it (kudos to anyone who knows where I got that from...even if you're not really rating anything...).  
So yeah. Moustachio Girl flies again! -zooms off-**  
**


End file.
